Beware the Green Eye Monster
by sur2sur
Summary: Rocket raccoon is spending Time with Gamora and Peter is getting jealous of Rocket But Rocket would not purposely make Peter jealous Yeah Right
1. Chapter 1

Beware the green eye monsters

sur1sur Summary: Peter is getting jealous of the time Rocket and Gamora are spending time together  
Rocket is doing his best to not make matter worse  
actually He is trying his best to make it worse  
I got this idea from a couple of stories I read. Notes: Please note that most of this part of the story will be mostly snippets of Rocket getting the Green Eye Monster in Peter Quill to foster

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Peter did not understand, how could he be jealous of Rocket.  
Just because he helped her do check ups on her cyber parts and she does the same for him.  
What was there for him to be jealous.

Rocket came out of gamora room and rubbing the side of his face said, "Sorry about that I will  
be more careful, next time." and walked past Peter.  
Peter knocked on Gamora's door before asking, "Are you okay, Gamora."  
Gamora came out completely dressed before answering, "Things are fine. Rocket did a great job  
as usual on all my cybernetics. Just like I did for him."

Peter came running into the med lab and seeing rocket bandaging Gamora's arm asked, "What  
happened, Gamora.?"  
Rocket answered, "I caused her to break her shoe. I will be right back with another pair, my  
little lady. You just stay there." Before kissing her bandage and hopping off the table.  
Peter stared from Gamora to the departed Rocket and back. Wondering what was going on.

Rocket waited until Peter turned around before jumping down onto Peter's back before yelling,  
"getting up, Hummie. Come on hummie."  
Peter try to grab Rocket but could not get a hold of Rocket.  
Gamora seeing the commotion walked behind Peter and grabbed Rocket.  
Rocket turned and knowing Peter was watching kiss Gamora on the cheek before saying, "You  
smell beautiful." and scamper into the kitchen.

Rocked fumed, how could Stardork bring a strange female into the ship, when Peter was in  
love with Gamora. Oh well, He take care of this  
Rocket walked over to Gamora before asking, "You hungry?"  
Gamora answered, "What is going on?"  
Rocket replied," I won two meals at Trusenian. Figure you might enjoy some time away from the ship  
Peter came out of his room.  
Gamora seeing Peter said, " I would be honor to join you for dinner."

Rocket waited until he saw Peter enter the rec room before saying, " I am glad we cleaned up together.  
It is sometimes hard to tell if your clean. Glad you could check for me."  
Gamora replied, "Only fair you did it for me."

Upon returning from a tough mission. Peter sat down and turn on the holo-view.  
Rocket shook his head before saying, "Gamora, Can I see you in your room."  
Gamora seeing Peter watching the holo-view replied," Sure, come on in."  
After a few minutes Peter heard moaning and it was coming from Gamora's room  
IT was Gamora doing the moaning. Although occasionally he heard Rocket's moan.  
Peter turned off the Holo-view and went to his own room.

Rocket waited until Peter came into the room before saying, "You were great last night."  
gamora replied," Thank you. You were very good, too."  
Rocket said, "I did not hurt you, did I?"  
Gamora laughed before relpying, "It takes more than that to hurt me.'

Rocket glances at the gun's he have given gamora before asking,  
"Sweet thing are your gun fully charged."  
Gamora looked at the guns and said, "They are both half charged."  
Rocket shook his head and offer her two charged units before saying,  
"Give me the halvies. Honey."  
Gamora knew Rocket was trying to get her angry, took the two charged units  
before handing Rocket the halvies and saying, "Here you go, Sugar."  
Rocket replied," Let me put these up on the charger for darling here. and we  
can get going, Peter."

Rocket shook his head, Peter was ignoring what Gamora was talking about, and watching the stupid movie again.  
Rocket walked over to Gamora and said, "let us go to my room."  
Peter saw Gamora get up and leave the room with Rocket.  
Peter stood up and follow behind them.  
Rocket smelled Peter before saying to Gamora, "You know anytime Peter can not give you what you need I can."  
Before guiding her into his room.  
Groot came out of his room and seeing Peter picked him up and carried into the rec room and secured him to  
his chair before starting the movie.  
As the movie came to an end. Gamora and Rocket returned to the rec room.  
Rocket fidget with his shirt before asking, "Is your shirt button right?"  
Gamora checked her shirt before saying, "No it is button right."  
Rocket replied," my mistake." as he see Peter funing out of the corner of his eye.

Peter fumed what was Rocket trying to do steal his girl friend.  
How could his best friend do that to him

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 2: More Of Rocket giving Gamora attention t get Peter jealous

Summary: Rocket continues his plan of getting Peter jealous

Chapter Text

Rocket past Peter and sat down next to Gamora before asking." What are we watching tonight?"

Peter answered, "Cannonball Run." Glaring at Rocket

Rocket saw Peter glaring at him out of the corner of his eye before staring at Gamora and sighing.

Gamora asked," Is there anything wrong, Rocket?"

Rocket answered, " I just was thinking you would probably want to watch a different movie."

Gamora replied," That is sweet of you but I like this one." Before scratching Rocket between his ears.

Rocket fought his desire to swat at her hand before saying," Just checking." and turned to watch the movie

Rocket walked into the kitchen and saw Peter reading the paper. Drax was in the cockpit. Meaning Gamora was in the kitchen cooking, so he went into the kitchen.

Gamora seeing Rocket, said, "Breakfast is almost ready, Rocket."

Rocket smiled before replying, "You are becoming an excellent cook. Soon you will be better than anyone else on the ship."

Gamora gave Rocket a half smile and said,"BE a sweetie and Go set the table." Before handing Rocket the plates.

Rocket replied, " As you command my little angel." and began to set the table. Fully aware of the angry glare Peter was giving him.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 3: Peter sort of Talks to Rocket

Summary: Peter and Rocket talk between shift change.

Chapter Text

Rocket looked at the clock. Peter was fifteen minutes late for taking over. Rocket wonder what was keeping Peter.  
Rocket checked on the screens to be sure everything was okay before making a quick run to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee before heading back to the cockpit.  
Rocket listen and could barely hear Peter's music coming from Peter's room. So he knew Peter was awake.

Peter smiled, he had kept Rocket waitig two hours for the shift change. He would go releive Rocket, now before heading to the cockpit.  
Upon arriving at the cockpit door, he found it was locked. So he knock and said,"Open up Rocket, I am here to relieve you."  
Rocket replied,"You go back to sleep, I already started your watch, Now I am going to finish it. I seem to always be finishing what you can not complete."  
Peter asked, "Like what?"  
Rocket answered, "Repairs on the ship among others."  
Peter said,"Give me example of what other things you have finish for me."  
Rocket replied,"Maybe after, I finish your shift." Knowing it was going to get Peter angry.  
Peter had enough of it. He went to his room and got the emergency key before returning to the cockpit and open the door.  
Rocket knew Gamora would be coming out of her room soon before saying,"I started your shift, let me finish it."  
Peter replied," No, I am going to finish it."  
Rocket asked," OR what?" as he spotted Gamora starting to come up the steps behind Peter.  
Peter answered, "I will toss you out of the cockpit."  
Rocket replied,"YEAH, RIGHT. You don't even have the guts to tell Gamora that you love her."  
Peter answered,"I have more than enough guts to tell Gamora that I love her with all my heart."  
"Do you really love me, Peter," asked Gamora from behind Peter.  
Peter turned and blushed before answering,"Yes, I do love you, Gamora."  
Gamora pulled Peter to her and kissed him before saying to Rocket. "Please finish Peter shift. He will owe you." Before taking him to the kitchen to talk.

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Of Rocket giving Gamora attention t get Peter jealous

Summary: Rocket continues his plan of getting Peter jealous

Chapter Text

Rocket past Peter and sat down next to Gamora before asking." What are we watching tonight?"

Peter answered, "Cannonball Run." Glaring at Rocket

Rocket saw Peter glaring at him out of the corner of his eye before staring at Gamora and sighing.

Gamora asked," Is there anything wrong, Rocket?"

Rocket answered, " I just was thinking you would probably want to watch a different movie."

Gamora replied," That is sweet of you but I like this one." Before scratching Rocket between his ears.

Rocket fought his desire to swat at her hand before saying," Just checking." and turned to watch the movie

Rocket walked into the kitchen and saw Peter reading the paper. Drax was in the cockpit. Meaning Gamora was in the kitchen cooking, so he went into the kitchen.

Gamora seeing Rocket, said, "Breakfast is almost ready, Rocket."

Rocket smiled before replying, "You are becoming an excellent cook. Soon you will be better than anyone else on the ship."

Gamora gave Rocket a half smile and said,"BE a sweetie and Go set the table." Before handing Rocket the plates.

Rocket replied, " As you command my little angel." and began to set the table. Fully aware of the angry glare Peter was giving him.

Actions


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Peter sort of Talks to Rocket

Summary: Peter and Rocket talk between shift change.

Chapter Text

Rocket looked at the clock. Peter was fifteen minutes late for taking over. Rocket wonder what was keeping Peter.  
Rocket checked on the screens to be sure everything was okay before making a quick run to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee before heading back to the cockpit.  
Rocket listen and could barely hear Peter's music coming from Peter's room. So he knew Peter was awake.

Peter smiled, he had kept Rocket waitig two hours for the shift change. He would go releive Rocket, now before heading to the cockpit.  
Upon arriving at the cockpit door, he found it was locked. So he knock and said,"Open up Rocket, I am here to relieve you."  
Rocket replied,"You go back to sleep, I already started your watch, Now I am going to finish it. I seem to always be finishing what you can not complete."  
Peter asked, "Like what?"  
Rocket answered, "Repairs on the ship among others."  
Peter said,"Give me example of what other things you have finish for me."  
Rocket replied,"Maybe after, I finish your shift." Knowing it was going to get Peter angry.  
Peter had enough of it. He went to his room and got the emergency key before returning to the cockpit and open the door.  
Rocket knew Gamora would be coming out of her room soon before saying,"I started your shift, let me finish it."  
Peter replied," No, I am going to finish it."  
Rocket asked," OR what?" as he spotted Gamora starting to come up the steps behind Peter.  
Peter answered, "I will toss you out of the cockpit."  
Rocket replied,"YEAH, RIGHT. You don't even have the guts to tell Gamora that you love her."  
Peter answered,"I have more than enough guts to tell Gamora that I love her with all my heart."  
"Do you really love me, Peter," asked Gamora from behind Peter.  
Peter turned and blushed before answering,"Yes, I do love you, Gamora."  
Gamora pulled Peter to her and kissed him before saying to Rocket. "Please finish Peter shift. He will owe you." Before taking him to the kitchen to talk.


End file.
